How Much?
by HardyBoyz4Eva
Summary: Adam wants Jay to tell him how much he loves him. E&C. Please Review!


**Title:** How Much?

**Rated:** T (Teen)

**Genre(s):** Romance

**Pair(s):** Jay/Adam

**Summary:** Adam wants Jay to tell him how much he loves him.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone.

**Warning:** Slash

**A/N:** This is for PrincessofPunk8 and JoMoFan-spot, just to say 'thank you'. Hope you enjoy!

**OOOO**

Lazily, Adam stirred the chocolate ice cream in the bowl until the solid was almost a liquid. Truth be told, he wasn't really interested in the sweet confection. So, after a moment, he set it on the bedside table and leaned back against the pillows. He was bored out of his mind. And his boyfriend was nowhere to be found. Well, actually, that wasn't true. He knew _exactly_ where his boyfriend was. Jay was downstairs in the kitchen, fixing himself a glass of water before bed. He should be back any time now… and then, the other blond walked into the bedroom.

Jay plopped down on the bed beside his boyfriend, casting a bored look at the television. Why had his boyfriend been watching the _news_ of all channels? Not thinking to ask, he snatched the remote out of the other man's hand and turned the channel, breezing past Adam's favorite cartoons. He wasn't in the mood to see what kind of mischief Timmy Turner would get into, or find out how Patrick had renvoated his house (or rather, rock) this week. Seriously, Adam was a little boy in a man's body…

"Hey!" Adam whined, glaring when his boyfriend passed over an Invader Zim rerun. "You're mean, Jay-Jay! I wanna watch Zim!"

"You know that I can't stand that little, idiotic, man-child-creature-_thing_. There! Now _that_ is quality television!" Jay exclaimed, having settled on a marathon of Jaws.

Adam's eyes widened. "Jay! It's two-thirty in the morning! I'll never sleep now!"

"Don't be such a wuss, Adam." Jay rolled his eyes. "You know that it isn't real."

"It doesn't matter. There's too much blood!"

Jay turned to him, annoyed. He had just missed his favorite part because Adam wouldn't _shut up_. "If you're so scared of the damn movie, why don't you go downstairs and watch the TV in the den? I want to watch my movie!"

Adam sniffed pitifully. "Jay-Jay…"

"Shush!" Jay motioned for him to be quiet as a teen girl was lured into the water by her stupid boyfriend. A slow smile spread across his face – they would never learn, would they?

"Fine." Adam turned away, climbing out of bed and taking his bowl of half-melted ice cream with him. "I know when I'm not wanted." He sniffed. "Bastard."

Jay snickered. "Drama queen."

When another scream came from the television, Adam almost jumped out of his skin. He ran out of the room as fast as his feet could carry him, slamming the door closed behind him. Two more screams followed shortly thereafter, accompanied by Jay's harsh commentary. Adam would never understand what Jay saw in those movies. To him, they were filled with two much bloodshed. He could sit through one every now and then, but Jay's obsession with Jaws went too far…

So, Adam did the only thing that he could think of. This, as it turned out, was exactly what Jay had told him to do in the first place. He went downstairs and crashed on the couch. The fluffy warmth was a comfort to him, especially when he wrapped the blanket that his mother had bought for him around his shoulders. Soon, the television was on, and he located the channel with Invader Zim. Slowly, he started to eat the once chocolate ice cream. He was perfectly content.

And that was how Jay found him seven hours later. The now-empty bowl sat on the end table, abandoned. Adam's fluffy blond head was on the downy brown pillow, his beautiful eyes closed, with the blanket drawn tightly around him. Cartoons for children eight and under currently played on the television. Jay smirked. An evil idea had come into his mind. Quickly, he took hold of the sleeping angel's shoulder and shook it gently. Dark eyes slowly fluttered open, looking at Jay uncertainly.

"Look, Adam!" Jay motioned to the television. "Your cartoons are on!"

Adam's eye twitched. "Dude, this is _Dora_. Dora is for two-year-olds. I'm thirty-six. I think there's a little bit of a difference, don't you?"

Jay shrugged. "Well, Invader Zim is meant for children eight and under. And since you love that show so much, Dora isn't _that_ much of a stretch."

"You're an ass."

"And you love it."

Adam threw the pillow in his general direction, but only managed to knock the bowl off of the end table. It broke when it made contact with the hard wood floor. "Why don't you head back upstairs and watch more of your damn movie marathon? Or… gasp… did they run all twenty-million of them already?"

"Princess, there's no need for you to get your bloomers in a twist." Jay smirked, loving every moment of Adam's agitation. He hadn't made Adam this mad in _years_… but a bitchy Adam made the sex ten times better.

"I am _not_ a Princess, asshole." Adam bit out.

"But you are being a little bitch."

Adam's face turned a vibrant shade of red. He narrowed his eyes at the other man, before swiftly rolling onto his side. "I'm going back to sleep. Wake me up when the monster's back in hibernation."

Jay sighed, his smirk falling as he fell to his knees beside the couch. This wasn't normal. Usually, Adam would rise to the bait and they would work out all of their aggression in one heated (loving) argument. This, of course, would lead into the best sex that they had ever had. But something was seriously wrong, because Adam was meeting him at every turn with a handful of malice. Carefully, he touched a hand to the other man's shoulder. Adam tried to shake it off viciously, but Jay wouldn't let him.

"Addy, baby, tell me what's wrong." Jay said softly, gently stroking all of the skin that was within reach. "I want to make it better, baby, but I can't do that unless you help me."

At last, Adam rolled over, looking at him with tear-filled eyes. "Do you love me, Jay?"

"What the hell kind of question is that? Of course I love you, baby." Jay was quick to assure him. "How could you ever doubt that I love you?"

Adam blinked slowly, trying to force back the tears. "How much?"

Jay's eyes widened. He didn't know how he could have been so blind to Adam's insecurities before. But now, Adam laid all of the pieces out in front of him, hoping that he could put the puzzle back together. Hoping that he could put _Adam_ back together. He knew that he hadn't been around much, especially considering the fact that he was now touring with the WWE again, but still… he should have been there to show more support for Adam. He hadn't even been there to support him with his movie.

Jay looked into Adam's eyes, trying to clearly portray how he felt for the other man. "I-I don't really know how to put it in words, Addy. Words just don't do it justice."

Adam looked at him with heartbreaking insecurity. "Just… try. Please?"

"Well… you remember when we were kids, and you gave me that necklace?" Adam nodded slowly, not sure where this was going. But then, Jay reached into his pocket and pulled it out. "I still have it. I can't… I can't go anywhere without it. I can't _sleep_ without it. Because it is my connection to you. _That_ is how much you mean to me."

Adam's eyes started to water. "Really?"

Jay nodded. "Really, baby. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

With that, Jay lifted the taller man into his arms with relative ease. Adam nuzzled his neck affectionately, suddenly feeling the full brunt of his exhaustion and the piercing pain in his lower back from spending the last four and a half hours on the couch. Jay pulled him closer, tucking his head under his chin and humming a soft lullaby. The extremely hot, bitchy sex could wait until tomorrow…

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Well, that turned out a little more angsty then I had originally intended… but I like how it turned out anyway. Hope you guys enjoyed it too! Please Review! And, if you want, I can make it into a two-shot and add a sex scene. Until then…


End file.
